Burn
by Wamakai
Summary: She had been taught, since she was a child, that fires burned, consumed and destroyed. That was not entirely true. She had found a flame that burned and consumed but never destroyed... HibarixHaru One shot, Please R&R? Many thanks.


**Maybe I was thinking of Bedmates when I wrote this, but I couldn't put this there. Still, I wanted to share with you this tiny bit of creativity. I hope you like it, but let me know either way, nee? Many thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters from the manga/anime series. I am only responsible for the plot and nothing else.**

Haru lay awake and watched him sleep. He was so peaceful. He always kept an arm around her. She raised her fingers and pushed some of his raven hair away from his face so she could see it better. Behind those closed lids was a pair of grey irises that always held a world of meaning. They could make her feel like the biggest idiot or the most special being all with one glance.

Below those sat a rather fine nose, perfected by his maker to suit his handsome face and below that, a pair of the most sensuous lips she had ever seen. There were no lines around his mouth. He never smiled and he didn't quite frown so much either. Hibari never showed his feelings to the world, least ways not with his mouth... unless of course you counted his kisses.

Those always got her blood going and the thrumming of her blood in her veins always added to the orchestra of pleasure that became her body whenever he touched her and he was always a very willing conductor. She touched his lips as gently as she dared now and drew a shaky breath. The memory of those lips on hers, on her skin, on her neck and even on the back of her hand, brought so many thoughts unbidden and memories of the sweetest passion she had ever known. Her skin began to grow hot again.

She swallowed and pulled her hand away.

That was when she noticed that his eyes were wide open and looking right back at her. She also noticed the banked fires flaring behind those ever-expressive eyes. She felt her lips go dry and her tongue shot out to wet them. The small action drew his gaze to her lips and she held her breath. She could tell what he was thinking of doing and she wanted it. She raised her hand again and laid it on his chest between them as if trying to ward off the assault to come. It was a weak resistance but since he welcomed none and she wouldn't really resist, it might as well have been a silent invitation to break the barrier.

Their eyes met again. She saw the fire in those eyes, felt it burn her from inside and vaguely noticed the hand around her middle tighten possessively.

He wanted her.

He dipped his head and took her lips. He didn't seem to want to be gentle but held himself back so he wouldn't hurt her. She was soft and pliant but he was hard and ruthless. She wanted him just as much, she realised, and squeaked when he pulled her even closer.

This dance of theirs was not quite rehearsed but was always perfect. There was always a different rhythm and a different interlude. The players were ever the same and the melody never so. Even their hearts seemed to beat in different time but they always managed to synchronise eventually...

His tongue touched her lips demanding entry and she would deny him nothing at this point. Her tongue timidly met his and although it had done so many times before, it never failed to ignite the passions raging within him. He grunted in approval and rolled on top of her.

He pulled away to look at her. Her face was flushed and she was breathing hard, just as he was. She was like a sultry goddess hiding behind a veil of innocence. She could light flames under his skin with the merest touch and make him burn with every look. She was an addiction he couldn't resist and for once, his discipline came second.

This perfect creature beneath him was the only woman in the world who had broken through his shell. She was the only one who had seen past his steely grey façade of indifference to what he was inside. She showed him a side of him he didn't know he had.

Dipping his head again, he gave her a long drugging kiss. She sighed beneath him and her hands rose to his hair. He moved lower still kissing her chin and then her neck, stopping once to place a hot kiss on her pulse. She gasped. It wasn't so much in surprise as in pleasure and he felt himself begin to drown in this woman. He could drink of her and never tire. How had she done it? How had she reduced him to this herbivorous dependence on her?

It was a mystery to him and probably always would be.

Haru flushed as she felt the cold night air brush against the skin of her stomach before it was replaced with a warm hand. She loved these moments with him. With all the work he had to do and the various missions he had to go on, there was no telling when he wouldn't return to her and she would cherish every moment with him until that God-forbidden day.

He was the strongest guardian maybe second only to Tsuna. He had only been defeated twice in his entire life and he had always managed to repay the favour...

He was still human and if there was one thing she understood about life, it was its temporary nature.

But when he was with her like this, holding her and worshipping her with his hands and his lips, she felt thankful that she could be this alive. He awakened feelings in her, emotions, sensations she had thought were impossible. Every moment, she learned something new. Now as her shirt rose higher and his hand stopped at her ribs, she waited in heated anticipation but his hand would not move from that spot. He would go no higher and he would not go lower.

He was teasing her. He wanted her to play the carnivore now and demand what it was she wanted. He almost always did this. He wanted her to experience that dominance over another. He was the carnivore and she the lowly herbivore. He wanted her to know what his world was like. Her hand caught his as he kissed her and guided it back down her side to her waist. Here she stopped and he pulled away to watch the play of emotions on her face.

A slow smirk formed on his face and she guided his hand even lower to her hip. Her own hands rose to pull his lips firmly back onto hers and she raised her body to meet his in a dance almost as old as time itself. Everything she could think of that he had done to her, she did right back. Hibari sometimes wished she wasn't that fast of a learner. She would reduce him far beyond his expectations if he let her go any farther with her seduction.

She stopped her assault before he could stop her himself. That was as far as she was willing to go. Her moral code, though practically pointless now, always got in the way of her courage. She had stopped, but she still burned for him. Hibari took her hands by the wrist and pinned them to the bed. She was trapped beneath him and there was no escape. He was the predator now and she was his very willing prey.

Her pulse was now frantic and her colour heightened by far. She knew what was coming and she could hardly stand the wait. Hibari's lips returned to her neck and then her shoulder as more of her skin was bared to his hungry mouth and wandering hands. He bit the skin there and that elicited a whimper from her.

What followed this was the moulding of her body to his. The final part of this orchestra was the most magical of all for Haru. As the rest of their clothes seemed to melt from their bodies with all the heat they were making, she knew this time would be no different from the others yet distinctly unique. That was the paradox she loved but now would think no more about.

Together they became one and soared to heights only they knew they could get each other to. With her fingers, she would show him how much she loved what they shared. With her lips, she would show him the same care and devotion he had shown her. With her voice, strained with passion, she would tell him how much she loved him. With her final cry, he would know that her heart belonged to him and only to him.

Then he would wrap her in his embrace. She would smile and lay her head against his chest. He would kiss her forehead and in a moment, would be asleep.

She would always lie awake a moment longer. She would have seen something new in him ever time and that was one more thing she could add to her list of things she loved about him. His arm would tighten around her again as he slept.

With a smile of her own, she would let sleep carry her to the land of dreams where he awaited her even there and he would still make her burn. She had long given up trying to escape him in her sleep. It never worked and it was always easier to just give in.

She had been taught, since she was a child, that fires burned, consumed and destroyed.

That was not entirely true. She had found a flame that burned and consumed but never destroyed, and she would cherish it forever.


End file.
